All Finished Then
by Betta329
Summary: Lily, James, and some of the Marauders have stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas break. After much coaxing, James has convinced the others to allow him and his girlfriend some time to exchange gifts. Adult themes. Sirius is involved, too. :-


Title: All Finished Then

Author: Betta329

Pairing: James/Lily, Sirius/Lily, James/Sirius/Lily, James/Sirius

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Sexual Content: threesomes, anal, some boy on boy

Word Count: 7200

Summary: Lily, James, and some of the Marauders have stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas break. After much coaxing, James has convinced the others to allow him and his girlfriend some time to exchange gifts

James paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs; waiting for Lily to come down from the girl's dormitory. His heart raced in his chest as his fingers fumbled over the tinny wrapping paper covering the small gift. Inside, a small silver ring with a lion clutching a snitch in its mouth sat comfortably on a small satin pillow. He hoped she would like it. Picking out presents for his new girlfriend was increasingly difficult. He wanted to get her something meaningful, something of value, but was worried what he thought valuable she would thing tacky or cheesy.

Naturally Sirius had suggested something raunchy. He really did not think Lily would appreciate the magically enhanced blow up dolled that responded with unsubtle statements upon receiving contact at certain places. The silky nighty with the anti-pregnancy and libido enhancer spells was also not a choice James was interested in.

The chimes from the bell tower rang throughout the common room. It was ten o'clock. James took a deep breath and stopped to stare out the window. The snow was falling softly. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were probably outside playing in the snow, enjoying the time without classes. He thought it was going to take an act of God to get them out of the common room and give them some privacy, but with some coaxing involving some chocolate frogs and a half dozen galleons small miracles were possible.

The soft sound of feet shuffling above him made James jump. He turned as he heard someone coming down the stairs and thrust the package behind his back. A flash of red hair caught his eye before anything else. She turned quickly, hair flying out behind her and froze in front of him; her face beaming and her arms behind him.

"Morning," she said. James gave a half smile and ran a hand through his messy, black hair. He stared into her green eyes for several seconds before taking a step closer to her. Slowly he broke her gaze and let his eyes wander down her body. She was wearing a gray sweater which clung to her small breasts and waist. A skirt that barely covered the top of her thighs and was moving slightly as she shifted her weight revealed her long legs that were as white and firm as a Greek goddess. He could feel his heart beginning to race and the heat rising in his pants. He shook his head, trying to focus and looked up at her.

"Morning," he said a little breathier than he intended.

"So," she said, fidgeting a little.

"Well, Happy Christmas." He gave her a full smile this time.

"Where are the boys?" Lily asked, continuing to fidget and look around the common room.

"What? Oh, them, I sent them off so we could have some privacy."

Lily blushed. "How much did that cost you?"

James laughed. "Nothing. They're kind and understanding chaps."

This time Lily laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

James stared at his feet. "Six galleons," he responded sheepishly.

"Now that's a good lad, paying off his mates to have a few moments alone with his girlfriend."

James crossed over to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Speaking of which, I do have something for you."

Lily blushed, a deeper shade of red than the light bit of color that had filled her cheeks a few moments ago. "All right. Well, would you like to go sit by the fire?"

"Sure," James replied. They walked over to the chairs sitting around the edge of the fireplace. Lily sat first, pulling her legs up close to her. James smiled before sitting down next to her. "How do you want to do this?" He asked, hoping it sounded a little more put together and confident than he thought it did.

Lily looked down at her lap. James could see a large lump behind her which he knew was his gift. Though she had walked up the couch awkwardly trying to hide it, once seated it was much harder for her to keep it hidden.

"You go first," she said quickly.

"Oh, well, all right then," he said and he pulled the package out from behind him and held it out to her.

"Oh, I meant I was going to give you your present first," Lily said, staring at the small package and letting her fingers glide slowly and carefully across the bow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you meant-"

"No, no, this is fine." Slowly and carefully Lily peeled the paper back off, revealing a small, black velvet box. She pet the top of it like it was a small bird before opening the box, her hand shaking slightly. A small gasp escaped her lips as she lifted the lid and saw the ring inside. "Oh James," she whispered as she pulled out the ring and moved it between her hands. "It's absolutely gorgeous. I… I don't know what to say," she said and turned her head up towards him. Her eyes were glassy as she beamed up at him.

"Do you like it?" James asked.

"Of course I do. It's brilliant and beautiful. I love it!"

"Here," he took her left hand in his and placed the ring on her finger. "There, perfect fit." He said.

"Oh, James, this is too much. Thank you," she said. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You really like it? If you don't I can take it back," he stammered.

"No, I love it. Truly I do. I can't believe you thought of something like this. It's wonderful."

Bursting with pride, James leaned back on the couch and waited for his gift, but the happiness that had been spilling from Lily as she stared at her ring soon faded. She quickly became fidgety and jumpy.

"You're probably expecting your present, well, um," she turned and tried to move her package out of sight.

"What's wrong Lily?" James asked.

"Well, it's just, oh bugger James, I can't give you this!" She shouted and held up the bulky package then thrust it behind her.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure it's fine. Give it to me I wanna know what you got," he said, reaching for the package.

"No, James! I'm not playing, stop it." She wiggled on the couch, trying to block his groping hands from her gift.

James laughed before shifting on the couch, moving more into Lily's space and wrapping his arms around her. His lips ran down the side of her neck and he felt her body stiffen underneath him. Taking advantage of her moment of distraction, James grabbed the package and retreated to his portion of the couch.

"James Potter! Give that back!" She shouted and reached for the package that he was already tearing into.

James pulled the paper off of the bulky box. Laughing as Lily tried to reach across him for the package, James turned to see what the box was, and his face froze in shock. On top of the box was a little label reading:

The Frisky Fairies are proud to present:

The Wizards Kama Sutra Playset – Deluxe Edition

Special Surprise Inside

Includes: full instructional video, contraception bracelets, magic proof hand cuffs, feathers that can detect your most ticklish areas, and potions to help spice up any kink or fancy.

(Wands not included)

Completely stunned, James stared at the box. Lily's arms were still across him, but they were frozen in midair. He could feel her staring at him; watching his expression for some sort of sign. James carefully lifted the lid off of the box to see the contents inside. On top was a book with the image of a female stick figure sitting atop what he assumed was a male stick figure, her legs bent in an awkward way. As with all wizarding pictures, these were moving. James lifted the book and flipped through it casually, catching glimpses of the stick figures moving in awkward poses and positions. He set the book down on his lap and stared into the box. It was divided up into little compartments with clear plastic lids covering each object. The tickling feathers were moving about delicately in their box. He saw a pair of furry handcuffs in another. The contraceptive bracelets were also marked accordingly, but what had James truly fascinated were the potions. Little bottles with phrases like Tingling Tonic, Enlargement Elixir, Surprise Serum, and even pre-made Polyjuice Potion with pictures of male construction workers, naught nurses, a man in some sort of uniform James did not recognize, and a girl dressed like a kitten. Underneath each of these potions, in very small print, Clothing Not Included was printed. In the bottom left corner, a box with a big number three caught James's eye. He lifted the lid and saw a third contraceptive bracelet, a little book with more stick figures that said Three of a Kind on the cover, and a potion bottle larger than the rest with Tantalizing Threesomes written on it.

James's fingers ran softly over some of the boxes. His heart raced as he looked at the toys and potions lying before him. He wasn't sure whether to be insulted or excited. When Lily had said she wanted something thoughtful and practical to be shared between them, he had no idea that this was what she had in mind. He loved it, but was a little surprised that Lily had gotten him something like this. Now the question would be whether or not it was a joke and if she would really be willing to use this. Tearing his eyes away from the box, James looked over to see Lily sitting in the couch, staring at her hands in her lap. Her knuckles were white and although her hair was falling over her face, he could still see the bright crimson across her face.

"Lily," James said hoarsely. He took her hand and kissed her fingers softly. "I think this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever gotten me."

"Are you sure? Your gift was so thoughtful and I thought you were going to get me a gag gift so I didn't want you to feel embarrassed if I got you something mushy."

James's face fell. "So, it is a joke then?"

Lily's face whipped up, blushing fiercely. "No, well partially, it was supposed to be shocking, but it was supposed to be thoughtful. I mean, I got it to use it, but I just… oh bollocks, I have no idea what I'm trying to say."

James leaned across the couch; taking her face in his hands he kissed her hard and fiercely. He felt as her body relaxed under his touch as she returned the kiss. His mouth parted slightly and his tongue grazed her lips. Lily pulled him closer to her and parted her mouth, allowing his tongue to meet hers and swirl between them, not able to tell where one started and the other began. After several moments, Lily pulled away and turned her face down.

"I absolutely love it. I couldn't have asked for anything better. And you did surprise me, which is part of why I love it. It's perfect. I was just worried that you wouldn't like your gift as much, since it's kind of serious."

"Are you kidding?" Lily said, looking up into his eyes. "It's wonderful."

"So, see, unknowingly we got each other the perfect gifts. Now, about my present…" He raised his eyebrows at Lily, who blushed and giggled. "The boys won't be back for a while still, I think we have some time to try some of this out."

Lily smiled and took his hand. Standing, she half dragged him along behind her as they climbed up the stairs of Gryffindor tower over to the boy's dormitory. James followed, clutching his box of goodies to his chest, watching Lily's short skirt swish out behind her as she walked. He never thought this moment would come. Sure they had shagged loads of times, but he never thought that Lily would be so… well… wild in a way. She was so calm and demure, and whenever they had shagged before, it had always been hot but very basic, nothing kinky or awkward. Well, except for that one time over the last holiday where Sirius had been lingering about drunk, in turn getting James and Lily drunk, and it turned into this awkward sort of voyeuristic event. Lily had seemed very uncomfortable about it for a little while, but James noticed she seemed to have liked it after further contemplation. She would ask if there was any chance he would pop in on them, almost as though she was being bashful, but there was a bit of excitement and disappointment in her voice whenever James had said no. He wondered if the Threesome stuff had not been placed there by accident. In all honesty, Sirius had been begging pathetically for months, but James was worried he would seem like a perv if he were to ask Lily, but maybe she wasn't as prudish as he had once thought.

Once to the top of the stairs, James closed the door to the dormitory behind him. He was surprised at how quiet the room was without anyone present. Lily released his hand and walked over to his four poster, sitting down on the edge of the bed, motioning for James to follow. As though drawn to the rocks by a Siren, James slowly walked over to her. Lily pulled her sweater over her head, her hair sticking out from the static, as James crossed to her. Setting the box down on the bed beside her in one fluid motion, James met her body with his own. His lips melded with hers in a hot mess as though he could not contain himself enough to even think about their placement. Anywhere on Lily's flesh was good enough for him.

Lily's hands pulled at his shirt. James released her for a moment and pulled it over his head, revealing his bare chest. Her hands reached out for him, pulling him down on top of her. James reached down between her legs as his lips ran down her neck, face, shoulder, and any bare flesh they could find. He could feel her chest rising and falling underneath him as she gasped for air, her body tense with anticipation. His fingers pushed the lacy panties aside and moved towards the spot he knew always drove her wild. Already wet and warm, James's fingers moved even more deftly than usual over her clit, forcing her sharp nails into his back and tensing with pleasure. James continued kissing down her chest, pulling her breast from her bra and running his tongue over the nipple. Lily moaned as James took her breast in his mouth and placed a couple of his fingers inside of her while his thumb continued to run over her clit.

As James ran his tongue over her, he had an idea. Releasing her breast, but still moving his hand inside of her, James sat up and reached for the box. He opened up a small potion and looked at the label on the back. _Pour onto object and place inside for a fascinating new sensation for both partners. _James removed his hand, making Lily let out a whimper, and dipped his finger inside the jar. Instantly it began to tingle.

"Weird," James said.

Lily rose up on her elbows and looked at him. "What's that?"

"We're about to find out," he said as he pushed his finger back inside her. Lily screamed his name as he felt the tingling sensation only amplify on and around his finger. She threw herself back on the bed and arched her back, moaning and groaning as James just sat there and watched. He moved his fingers ever so slightly, only feeling the tingling increase and Lily's body tighten. Knowing she was about to come, James moved his fingers around inside her, touching all of the areas he had become so familiar with, knowing exactly what would make her scream. He felt her entire body seemingly freeze, every muscle tense and flexed as Lily's orgasm rolled over her like a wave. She screamed out, pulling her hair as it continued for several seconds. James watched as her chest heaved and she gasped for breath. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"That was amazing," she said, still trying to catch her breath. James smiled as he stood, removing his still tingling hand from her, and began to undo his pants. He looked down, knowing the familiar pressure inside as he pulled his pants off, but even he was surprised at how huge his erection was. His hand still tingling and wet, he ran it over his member and balls. The tingling sensation throughout his body almost sent him to his knees. He did not expect it to be so strong.

"I told you it was amazing," Lily said from her spot on the bed, smiling devilishly. She was standing next to him, holding her bra in her hands, swinging it slightly. James smiled and moved towards her, reaching his hands behind her waist and undoing her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. Lily put her hands on James chest and pushed him down onto the bed. She pulled her knickers off and left them on the ground with her other forgotten articles of clothing. Crawling over to him, he ran his hands down her chest and stomach as she approached. He smiled as she reached over to the box, but he couldn't see what she had grabbed out of it. None of that mattered as his head was full of the sensation of her straddling his and her breasts pushing against him as she kissed his neck. He moaned softly as she ran her hands over his arms, forcing them up above his head and heard a snap. Lily sat up, giggling as James tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. He looked above his head and she had handcuffed him to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, come on Lils. How am I supposed to get any enjoyment out of this?"

"You'll just have to trust me," she said as she opened the box and pulled out one of the feathers. Releasing it, the feather immediately floated to James chest and began to do a sort of sweeping dance across it. He laughed and squirmed as it moved down him, onto his abdomen, only making it even more intense.

"That's enough," he said between gasps of breath, surprised at how intense the tickling sensation was from this tiny little feather. Laughing, Lily picked it up and stowed it back in the box.

"Now, James Potter, you are mine," she whispered as she moved to hover over him. Her hair brushed against his skin as her face lightly kissed at licked at his flesh. Down his chest, across his stomach, until she was down by his legs. Her tongue ran up the length of his shaft , sending a chill through James.

"Will you ever stop being such a tease, Evans?" He said playfully.

"Hey, you better be nice or I might just leave you there until Sirius gets back."

"Don't worry, it's nothing he hasn't seen before. Honestly, he might enjoy it. He's always raving about the last holiday-" James stopped in midsentence. He had not meant to reveal all that. Bugger, he thought. And he had been so close to getting shagged.

"Really?" Lily asked, her emerald eyes dancing.

"Yeah, he keeps going on and on about stuff, and I keep telling him to stuff, but he won't let it go."

"What is he wanting?" she asked. Again she bent down over him and run her tongue over him, stopping and sucking a little bit on his head.

"Oh God, Lily, I can't talk when you do that."

"Do what? This?" And she did it again. James tensed and thrusted himself deeper into her mouth. But just as quickly as the pleasure had washed over him, the tingling sensation intensifying while it was in her, she stopped. James pouted. "Tell me what Sirius wants or I won't ever let you touch me again."

James closed his eyes, the tingling driving him mad and he couldn't not say it, not after everything else and his head swirling like it was. He didn't have enough blood in his body to run his brain and cock at the same time. "He wants you, and he wants me, too, he wants to do a threesome or something." He heard a sharp intake of breath before he opened his eyes.

Lily was biting her lip, still sitting down beside him. Yup, he'd done it, he revealed how disgusting his friends were and now Lily would be turned off forever. He watched as she climbed back on top of him, teasing him some more as she ran his cock between her legs. "When?" She said softly.

"What do you mean when? And why are you still here? I figured you'd take off running."

"Well, I dunno," she blushed. "It just, sounds exciting is all."

"So, you'd be up for it?" James asked as he moved to try and catch her unsuspected so he could thrust into her and stop this endless game.

Lily blushed again and nodded. She moved to a position that James could easily access, revealing what she wanted in more than just one way. Eagerly James thrust into her, and Lily matched his rhythm. They both moaned loudly as the tingling intensified. It only took a couple of minutes for James to come, but it was the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt, and much to his excitement, Lily was also able to get a small something out of it, though no where near as intense as her last.

Lily began to move as though she was going to climb off of him, but a pounding on the door and a rush into the room stopped her. James craned his neck to see Sirius running in.

"What the hell are you doing Black?" James yelled.

"I heard yelling and I wanted to see what was going on." Sirius said innocently, but James knew that look in his eye. Wanker, he thought.

"Actually, we were just talking about you," Lily said. James and Sirius both looked at her. Although James knew what she had just said, he couldn't believe she was actually going through with it.

"Well, I'm glad to be a topic of conversation when you're shagging, as all good shags should include Sirius Black in some shape or form." Sirius replied.

"Actually, we were wondering if you would like to join us." Lily responded, her face once again matching the color of her hair.

James watched as Sirius's jaw dropped. Lily turned and looked at him.

"Well, I would, but it's not fair. You two are already ahead of me."

"That's all right, if it's all right with James, I could catch you up."

Sirius stared at James, who winked at him. Lily climbed off of James and stood up. She crossed over to him and ran a hand down his face. Slowly her hand ran down his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once unbuttoned, she left it to hang freely and pulled on his belt. James watched as Lily moved over his body, slowly undressing him, and he knew Sirius was holding back his desire to just take her right then and there. He was surprised that instead of being jealous, he was actually getting aroused. Thinking about watching and coaching his best mate on how to handle Lily was enough to drive him mad. What he wouldn't give to have his hand free. After a few minutes, Sirius was standing naked in front of Lily. James recognized that desperate look in his eye, seeing it many times before, but he couldn't understand why he was holding back.

"Oy, Sirius, she's getting cold, why don't you warm that up before it pokes you in the eye?" Raising an eyebrow, Sirius looked down at Lily and saw that her nipples were erect. Slowly and carefully, he took his hand up to her breast and cupped it. "Oh, c'mon Padfoot, I know you can do better than that. If all I get to do is sit and watch for the moment, you better make it worth my wile."

Not wanting to disappoint, Sirius bent down and took Lily's breast into his mouth. His other hand, from what James could tell, had moved down between her legs and was working away frantically because Lily was moaning and Sirius's whole body was shaking with the motion. James watched as Sirius released her breast and looked over at him.

"Where does she like it best? Should we come over there by you or would you rather I pounded away at her on that wall over there?"

"I don't know. How about the wall? We'll get her back on the bed later."

Lily moaned as Sirius started sucking on her neck and moved her towards the wall between James's and Sirius's beds. "Can you see Prongs?"

"Sure can, though I wish I could get a hand." He laughed as Sirius turned to see what he was talking about. James was poking up like a flag pole and Sirius just realized he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Should I let him go?" Sirius asked Lily.

Between gasps of breath, Lily said, "No, leave him. I want him to watch and ache with wanting to be in the middle of this."

"Oh, he will be. You're right. We should make him wait."

James watched as Sirius turned and winked at him. He moved a little on the bed to try and get a better view. "Sirius, can you turn a little bit so I can see more than your white arse pointing in my face." Sirius laughed and complied, shifting his weight and moving slightly so that Lily was still against the wall, his cock pushing into her stomach, but now James could see clearly.

"Better?"

"Much. Now don't be gentle with her. She likes it rough, right Lily?"

A soft moan was the only response she gave.

"And you better do her right, Sirius. I won't be having none of this namby pamby love making. You better fuck her like you mean it. And Lily?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Show him why I gave him up. Love you."

"Love you, too." She said as Sirius heaved her up, pressing her back against the wall. Lily's hands braced herself on his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around Sirius.

"Wow, Prongs, she's an old pro," he said before slowly pulling her down on top of him. Lily let out a little scream as James watched Sirius disappear inside her. "God, she's tight," Sirius whispered. James watched as Sirius pushed Lily against the wall, her head turning and stretching her neck. James saw the muscles in her neck tensing and watched as Sirius's face ran along the side of it leaving red marks along the length of it leaving James wondering what it would feel like to have Sirius biting on his neck. Sirius seemed to have been growing impatient because his momentum was increasing and sweat was starting to drip down his back. Lily's hands were moving down Sirius's back, leaving red lines in his back. She gripped around his shoulder blades and dug her nails in as Sirius moved her further up the wall. James watched as more of him disappeared inside her and Lily screamed in surprise then moaned loudly, arching her back and allowing Sirius even better access. Sirius moaned and pushed harder into her.

His cock throbbing out of his grasp, James had no idea how much it would turn him on to watch his best mate fuck his girl. Somehow he had thought he would feel jealous or possessive, but instead it only made him long for both of them more. He wondered what Lily was feeling, how did Sirius compare to him and what was it like to have his teeth and hands all over her body. He wanted to know what Sirius was feeling, if Lily was clenching up around his cock in that way that drove him mad and made him want to bury his entire body in her, or if her bone was hitting him in just the right spot to make him hold off just a little, to make the pressure and sensations last a little longer from the distraction. He thought that he would be barking directions, trying to coach Sirius, but even though he could tell him where to move or what to grab, watching them together and letting his mind imagine what it would be like to be them at this moment had made him regret letting Lily handcuff him to the bed more than anything else. It was his own, private, personalized porn right here, and the longing for being in the middle of it was driving him mad.

As the images filled James's mind, Sirius looked over his shoulder and met his eyes. In that moment, there was something shared between them that no words could describe. James thought he was going to burst as Sirius stared into his eyes and the muscles in his face clenched as he came, and staring at James the entire time. Lily moaned sadly as Sirius started to slow down, his breathing hard and heavy.

For a moment, James did not know what to say. The longing in Sirius's face and the throbbing of his cock was too much for his brain to handle. He couldn't talk about what had happened because he wasn't sure Lily would understand, and he wasn't sure exactly what happened either or how to explain it to her. So, like any good man, he decided to comment on Padfoot's inability to finish the job. "What the hell Padfoot? You dropped the ball! Why are you stopping??"

"Prongs, never again will I harass you for leaving us. I don't even know what to say. I know you said she was good, but…"

Lily, still breathing heavily in her I-wasn't-finished-yet way, blushed furiously from her position on the wall.

"Well, how about you get her down and I'll show you how it's done."

"Will you now?" Lily asked. "I thought you were finished for the day."

"Oh yes, Lily, my cock is just always poking around in the air like the mast of a ship. Could you lot just release me already? And I mean that in more than just the obvious, handcuffed to the bed way."

Laughing, Sirius lowered Lily and removed his half limp cock from her. "I've warmed her up for you, and now I guess it's my turn to be in the audience."

"No one said that," Lily said, blushing again. Slowly she crawled across the bed, stooping over James to reach the cuffs, her breast almost graving his face. James could smell Sirius on her skin, only making him want her more. But when Lily rose, she was not only holding the keys for the cuffs.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Just some more surprises from our box of goodies. Since James has been a good boy and is surely about to blow at the lightest touch, I think Prolonging Potion would be a good choice," and lily took the top off to reveal a small brush much like those used to paint those silly muggle finger nails she liked so much and ran it over his cock. James shivered as the sensation made him feel like he was going to explode but was sticking himself in ice water at the same time. 

"And the other one?" James asked. 

"That's for Sirius," she said winking as she held the bottle out to him. Puzzled, James watched as Sirius took the bottle and his eyes lit up. Lily giggled as she stretched across James again and set him free.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, James threw his arms around Lily, pressing his mouth to her's and knocking her back onto the pillows. Without any sort of prelude, he was on top of her and pushing her legs apart with his own while continuing to kiss her and pull her body close. Lily moaned into his mouth, her hands getting tangled in his hair, as James pushed himself inside her, thrusting madly. He expected to have the shortest hang time of his life, but just as he was about to come, something happened and made it stop. The sensation of being on the brink, the few seconds that were what he considered the best part of fucking, were being dragged out as he continued to pound into her. Surprised and gasping he came up for air and froze for a second. He looked over at Sirius, whose eyes were as big as saucers and James could see was growing larger by the second, then down at Lily. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, running a hand over his face and across his chest.

"It's just," he moved inside her again feeling the same sensation of being on the verge of coming and not able to. "This stuff is amazing!" Moving onto his arms, James pounded into Lily harder and faster than he ever had dared to push himself before due to fear of being called a quick shot. Lily moaned and writhed underneath him, arching her back and grabbing for the bed posts. He felt her tighten around him, which only intensified his own pleasure, making him push himself even more, and ad Lily came and he felt her buck against his chest and heard her moans filling the little dormitory, no relief came to James. Unstopping, James barely even let Lily come off of her last orgasm before sending her screaming and thrashing into another one.

"Jesus Prongs, you're going to kill the poor girl," Sirius said. James slowed and turned to look at Sirius, whose hand was gripped tightly around his own cock, wanking as he watched.

"No," Lily whispered, gasping for breath, "Don't stop, James."

"Well then, what do I know?" Sirius laughed. James looked down and saw Lily staring at Sirius. After several seconds, she looked up into James's face. He stopped as he got lost in the color of her eyes, something moving between them, something unspoken. Lily bit her lip, breaking eye contact for a moment then looking back up at him and shrugging. James smiled and nodded.

"Actually Sirius, would you mind helping me out a bit?" James looked over at him, and Sirius head cocked to the side for a moment before clarity washed over his features. James pushed Lily up so she was in a sort of sitting position, her back curved against the headboard, and Sirius sliding in behind him.

"You sure?" Sirius whispered in James's ear. His hot breath making James shiver up his spine in anticipation.

"Do you still have that potion?" Lily asked, smiling in a way that James thought was a little too amusing.

Sirius nodded, moving his head along James's neck, barely grazing him with his lips and nose. James started thrusting into Lily slowly as he felt Sirius's hands running down his back. A warm liquid ran down his backside into the crack of his arse, a tingling sensation spreading throughout him.

"What the-" James started to say, but then the familiar feeling of pressure moving in behind him made him close his eyes and gasp. Sirius pushed hard inside him, deeper and deeper that James had ever remembered him going before, and the fact that there seemed to be absolutely no shock or pain associated with it only made James that much more excited. "Lily, we owe our souls to the witches that made those potions," James said before thrusting hard into her. James moved slightly so he could thrust into Lily without having to worry about Sirius slipping out, though the fact that Sirius would do anything to not slip out of him was something James was very well aware of from previous encounters. Grabbing the rail of his canopy, he slammed into Lily as Sirius slammed into him, but the intense waves of pleasure washing over James's body was too much for him to handle at first. Again he stopped, though this time Sirius did not follow suit as he continued moving inside of James, keeping James at his heightened state of arousal.

"Come on Prongs, the dish is getting cold down there." Sirius breathed, biting his neck and pulling his hair as he continued thrusting into James. Lily laughed as she ran her hands down James's face and chest, and still James didn't move. With one good, hard thrust, Sirius hit James's sweet spot and made him gasp so loudly Sirius stopped and Lily looked up at him concerned.

"Don't stop you prick!" James shouted, then began thrusting desperately back into Lily as Sirius picked up the pace to keep up with him. The increased pressure from Sirius allowed James to sink himself even deeper into Lily, who was pulling her hair and screaming out James's name. Her hands moved from her hair to James's arm, which had released the headboard and was holding himself suspended above her. Nails digging into his arm, rough hands gripping his chest, and teeth digging into his neck only made James moan and bury himself inside Lily, trying to get some sort of relief from the blood pulsing through him so fast he was sure his heart was going to explode from the exertion of it.

"I'm going to come! I'm going to come!" Lily gasped as her body tensed around him and James could tell that this must have been her most intense orgasm yet and would need a little downtime after that. Slowing his pace, he reached behind him and pulled Sirius's hair, urging him to continue. James slipped out of Lily into Sirius's waiting hand, who began stroking him in such an earnest way it surprised James. James looked down to see Lily, holding her chest and trying to catch her breath, watching Sirius take complete advantage of the moment, her eyes dancing in an excited way between the both of them. James closed his eyes and straightened his back, pushing his head into Sirius's chest, who growled in his throat and pushed even deeper and harder inside James. Finally Sirius's mouth released from James's neck and he gasped for her air, his pace slowing as he came inside James.

Disappointment filled James as the potion had still not worn off and he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't bury his cock inside something again. Sirius moved out of James and collapsed on the bed beside Lily, gasping for breath.

"All right you two, you did this to me, and I hope you're happy you both got your jollies off and have left me hanging here in desperate need of… well… I'm not exactly sure what, but one of you two had better do something."

Lily looked over at Sirius and smiled. "He is all lubed up from me, and I haven't gotten a chance to watch like you two have."

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "All right," he said, sitting up and then moving onto his hands and knees, his face close to Lily's and his arse waving in James's face. Unable to restrain himself, James buried himself inside Sirius, who let out a hiss and laid his head on the pillow as James took solace inside him. Sirius bit the pillow and moaned as James hammered away, moving deeper and deeper inside him, gripping Sirius's hips hard. Something was different about fucking Sirius, even at his most desperate with Lily, something held him back, but he knew he could through his full weight and force into Sirius's arse and it would only make Sirius want more. James opened his eyes and saw Lily, one hand rubbing desperately at her clit, the other wrapped around Sirius's cock. Sirius released the pillow from his mouth and moved towards Lily, kissing and biting her neck roughly, up along her jaw, and then their mouths met roughly, his hand moving up and pulling her hair, making James moan and thrust even harder inside Sirius.

Sirius released Lily and grabbed her around the waist, dragging her across the bed until he was underneath him, moving slowly with James, Sirius pushed inside Lily who moaned his name and clawed at his back. James closed his eyes, the image making his heart feel like it was going to explode again, as he tried to match Sirius's pace. Within a couple of minutes Lily and Sirius were both screaming, Sirius's arse squeezing his cock hard and giving James the final thing he needed. The potion finally faded and allowed James to experience the longest and most intense orgasm of his life. His entire body clenched up and shook so violently he was sure he was having a seizure as he came, and came, and came inside Sirius.

Gasping, he opened his eyes and saw Lily's arms wrapped around Sirius her head peaking out over a shoulder, and Sirius's body turned to look behind him.

"All right there?" Lily asked.

James nodded, unable to find his voice.

"All finished then?" Sirius asked. James gave him a sideways look before pulling out of him and pushing the side of his head, sending him sprawling off of the bed. Lily laughed as Sirius gripped the side of the bed and stood quickly, trying to look smooth and debonair, but the fact that he just went sailing off of the bed making that unbelievable difficult to keep a straight face. James threw himself down on the bed beside Lily, scooping her up in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Haven't we had enough for one day?" Sirius asked. "Some of us need food."

"Well then," Lily said, looking up at James and playing with his hair. "You're welcome to leave for greener pastures, but as for us, we're just getting started."


End file.
